R E D E M P T I O N
by morie-yama
Summary: Satan was an Angel before he became the devil right? Follow Rin as he gains his wings.


**_Updated 11/7/12_  
**

**Hewwo,you may know or remember me as theYogurtgirl, the author of "if sasuke had a wife." I havent written another chapter for that in so long. Ive gotten nada reviews. But i aint mad. I needa fix those errors in it anyway. Its cool. So now i'm writing a mini story on my OC i made up for Ao No Exorcist. Of course everyone probably knows about "Slave of Heaven" with Aura ,the yandare as Rin Okumura's love interest. I thought since i was so jello,and i make little OC's up, with good plot twists. I would put it on paper, then type it, and then volia. A full out story to rival xRottenQueen's OC :D Of course i loved her story,but Rin is mine u_u and maybe BRS.**

**Any who Shima take it away!**

**Shima: morie-yama san does not own Blue Exorcist/ Ao No Exorcist or the characters. If she did, Mai's sexy ass would be in it. The girl's a damn goddess.**

**Yeah yeah, Shima,we get it. ONWARD!**

* * *

**REDEMPTION  
**

Chapter 1:/ /YUM •~•

Mai had never been one to familiarize herself with demons. Of course she went to a christian church and the subject of demons would pop up every now and then,but she had never really listened to their stories,like everyone else. Especially the parents of teenagers,who thought that every time their child acted like a fool,they were possessed. She had always been more interested in the Angel stories,and of course, the lord. So when she saw an actual demon she really didn't know what to think. Was it real or was it a joke? Was she hallucinating,or was she just plain crazy? That is,until she was attacked, but it hadn't been very effective fortunately. It left her in a daze, and sprawled out on the floor afterwards. Yes,the attack could have been highly effective if she had realized what it was. It would have been disastrous. She could have been dead. Only when she woke up from her daze and immediately sent to the infirmary,she realized what happened.

* * *

1hour earlier - True Cross Academy- 4:30 pm

* * *

"Ah...finally",she stretched and pulled her hoodie more on her head as she walked down the hallway. Tutorials were boring and monotonous as usual,and she only agreed to stay in tutorials because her best friend Rea had hadn't been very good at history,something about not wanting to remember the past and go on with the future,is what she said once. 'I could care less, i'm in **APUSH** for a reason. The kids in regular U.S. history had their own selfish reasons including Rea,for not doing their work.' she said to herself as Rea caught up with her.

"Mai!",she whined. "'You were supposed to wait for me. Some best friend you are.'Oh yes,i would love to stay in a boring tutorial about something so easy as history Rea, i'm in AP U.S history.'"Rea rolled her eyes,disgusted because she knew i was right.

"So are you going to sleep over at my dorm tonight? I just recently bought your favorite."

Hmm,what favorite is she talking about,i have a lot of favorites. Favorite foods,maybe? To be honest,true cross had some really overpriced snacks and food. So we ask Kimaru,a guy in a different class (who's let off the school premises) ,to buy us food. Our food is the only food that has a weird bargain going for it. One of us has to be his girlfriend for a whole school year. Since i wasn't that type of girl,Rea had offered to take my place since he wanted me to be his girlfriend at first. Plus Rea was not about to skip out on getting free stuff from the outside world,including her single status being trampled on, but eventually she actually fell in love with him. Thus we came to a deal,i have to do everything she says for my share,including staying after school in those boring tutorials to keep her company.

"Sure,why not. Sumaru took an early vacation so i'll be alone. I just need to pick up a few things from my dorm.I'll meet you at your dorm at 5." I said nonchalantly as i turned my heel towards my dorm. We said our goodbyes and parted ways. I had no idea what i had in store.

First of all, the walk towards the dorm was already creepy as hell. I didn't even feel comfortable walking to my dorm like i usually do. Even though it was an all girls dorm building,i kept feeling like something was going to go horribly wrong while walking up the 5 flights of stairs. I was so freaked that when a strand of my black hair brushed against my hand,a silent scream escaped my lips.

'Okay,weird,i'm never this trippy. Maybe i'm feeling ill...yeah. That's probably it, its just been a long day.' I told myself as i looked back and forth and around me.

I stopped and took a deep breath,a sigh protruded from me. Then the lights suddenly flickered out and i whirled around. Of course there was still light coming from the big windows down the hall and some on the ceiling,but there was still a lot of black patches and dark areas. I stood in a sun patched area ,and something rippled in the shadows.

'Yeah,i must be really sick. Maybe i need to cancel with Rea. Where IS Rea anyway,she said she would be right around the-'

Then i saw it. It had a long wrapped body with god knows what, and everything but its mouth and claws were wrapped in some sickly shade of dark red that smelled of rotted meat,i had to stop every fiber in my body from running. I really hope that's not flesh...I stood as still as the atmosphere. There was no atmosphere. It in itself was wretched. At first it hadn't seen me,so i stayed still."It"swung it's head left to right as if identifying its surroundings,then finally its head turned towards me. 'Ahaha Mai,you've gone completely insane. I need to stop watching Sumari play all those horror games.' I chided to myself. It rose up and started my way,but it stopped near a sun patch. Then it sat there and waited.

My door room was 20 feet away,if i could just make it before the sun goes down i would be safe. So i slowly backed into a dark part of the hallway my eyes never leaving it. It lifted its head as if it was sniffing the air and made a gurgled sound and finally it bared its long jagged teeth at me,it reminded me of the movie Alien. I had gotten past the first shadow patch behind so fast it felt like i was flash. "It" still hadn't made any move to follow me,but it licked it's lips in anticipation. Then i slowly walked to the next shadow behind me and made the mistake of looking back to run to my room. The sound it made was that of a predator, hungry,about to pounce on its prey,and it melted down into the floor. I gulped and thought of a prayer. Since i didn't go to church as much as others,i had only remembered a few prayers to get me through. I picked the "our father" prayer and said it as i ran to my door.

"Our father who are in heaven," i made it to my door.

"...hollow be thy name. Thy kingdom come,thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven." I started trying to dig though my backpack to find my keys like a mad women.

"Give us this day,our daily bread,and let us forgive those who trespass against us,"I said finally finding my key.

"and lead us not into temptation but deliver us from the evil one," i stuck the key in the door.

"For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, and forever. Amen!", I opened the door and promptly screamed. An unknown force hit me,and my last thoughts were,'i sure hope god got my prayer in time.'

-_End_

* * *

**So that was the prologue,and yes all my OC's in my anime/manga story plots have the same name. Sometimes i do change up the me,there's a reason why her name always stays Mai. The all have the same natures just different powers and different situations, and sometimes different personalities,but they all come back to having the same nature as a Dandere. Please Review,this is my second story and i do take constructive criticism. I promise i won't drop this one like i did my first one. I just might restart it. Buhh byes lovelies! MUAH!**

**Shima: -catches the kiss; "mmm,tastes like cherry."**

**morie-Yama: "Shut up Shima!" b(•/•)b**


End file.
